


Escaping Death

by lovestoread92



Category: Glee
Genre: Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestoread92/pseuds/lovestoread92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have had bad days but was it as bad as getting captured and then having to escape death? Well for Blaine it was just that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I have written so please dont be to hard on me about it I hope you like it and there is more coming once I figure my thoughts out so enjoy!! and Reviews and wanted! Thanks!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this dream or reality one second he was kissing his Boyfriend now this? what happened? and will I be alive after this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these Chacters they are Ryan Murphy and Foxs Charcter I am just a Michigan girl with a dream so enjoy!!!!

Was this a dream or reality I had no idea the difference any more, it really wasn’t a dream but it was a nightmare I was sitting in a cold musty basement cut up and bruised chained to someone and I knew that I was going to die that we were going to die. I could smell the stench of it in the air feel my pain leaving as I was slowly fading, I was going to die I just wish it wasn’t going to be like this at the ripe age of 22 and but without the love of my life not without Kurt that was the worst part. I had no idea how I got here not exactly at least we will have to go back to the day before yesterday to figure that out that is the day that changed my life.  
It started out as a normal day I woke up got dressed and kissed my boyfriend goodbye telling him I would be late I had to work after class.  
`Why Blaine he whined you are always working after class we hardly have any time to spend together any more he pouted.  
I reached down and kissed him passionately, hard. He sighed into the kiss as I licked his lower lip gaining what I wanted my tongue in his mouth, I slowly kissed down his neck I stopped at that point at his earlobe taking it between my teeth as I hear a whimper from Kurt I start to reach my hand under his shirt rubbing up and down always stopping at the waistline of his pajamas playing with the hem but not going under. I could feel Kurt becoming hard, hell I was too as he cried out my name what do you want? I asked him in a rough low voiced sending chills and a moan from Kurt.  
I want to be in your mouth Kurt whimpered out,  
I got to my knees and started to pull down his pants seeing his hard member I reached to touch it to rub it through his boxers that is when it the crappy day started. Ring, Ring, Ring shit Im so sorry baby I said as I reached for my phone.  
This is Blaine I answered my phone. There was breathing heavy breathing it was almost like someone was there breathing down my neck hello I said getting goose bumps.  
Hey Blaine so the plan is all set I hear a whispered voice.  
Who is this? I ask not bothering to look at the caller Id.  
Its Rachel who else would it be Rachel said in a voice that said who wouldn’t know it was me Duh!!!  
Oh right I replied sorry just a little distracted, so what’s up Rachel? This better be good he thought you interrupted a lot!  
The proposal it’s all set I got the restaurant all ready for you to sing, and Kurt is going to be there at 8 and Finn is getting Burt and Carol from the airport as we speak I am so happy for you!!! Well I got to go got to get my outfit ready byee!!!!  
I hung up and looked at my phone it was 8  
Shit!! I am so sorry babe but I got to go I said to a half-naked very hard Kurt.  
Ugggggg whined Kurt do you have to!!  
Yes I am really sorry baby I will make it up to you tonight promise but right now I got to get to class or Professor Clearwater will kill me for being late again be home around nine!!  
I might be back Rachel wants to have a late dinner to talk about something probably Finn, there probable broke up again! He sighed ok babe I will talk to you tonight love you we kissed goodbye and I was out the door. If I would of known this could be my last goodbye to Kurt I might not of left so quick I guess it is too late now or is it?


	2. The things we wish we didn't hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Blaine is in the wrong place at the wrong time will he ever escape this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope you like this here is the second chapter!!! 
> 
> I do now own these characters Ryan Murphy and fox do I just am writing off of a dream I had thanks!!!

The day started out normal; I went to school and then drove to the firm that I interned at wishing that I didn’t have to be at. Not only did I not want to go into law, really it was just to for once make my father proud of me but it also was what brought me to life or death a bad situation that if I could of for seen would of stopped me from going in that building in the first place. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case, I was there five minutes early like always and was walking to the back to grab the paper work to get a head start get out there early maybe. I mean I did have a big day coming up, I was just getting to the door when I heard shouting I was used to it and just tried to tune it out. It was just my boss and a fancy lawyer nothing new, but then I heard I it words that made my blood run cold, stopped me in my tracks causing me temporary paralyses.   
LISTEN HERE MISTER!!! My boss mr Robison shouted you are going to do this and you know why?  
No the tall lawyer replied in a cool voice obviously angry.  
Well, Mr. Robison lowered his voice a bit. If you ever want to see that little boy of yours you will botch this case make up the facts and get us the money.   
And if I don’t the lawyer replied, he was trying to keep his voice calm but you could just tell that he was scared and worried and shocked at the fate of his son. It laced heavy in his voice.  
If you don’t Mr Robison said with a chuckle there was a bang and a cry of pain then Mr. Robison spoke again imagine that but worse for your son what his name again Ian? He tortured the man a bit. It was a low blow to the lawyer you could tell by the cries. Mr. Smyth you have twenty four hours to do this he grabbed the man by his hair and pulled him up do you understand!!!   
There was a whimper in pain but nothing more Mr. Robison pulled harder do you understand! If not I can always start on that precious boys torture.  
No !! No!! No!! The lawyer Mr. Smyth cried out please no he is just a little boy please don’t hurt Ethan he sobbed!!!! He just turned eight he was supposed to have his class party today please just leave him alone please! His tone turned desperate as he sobbed if possible even harder   
Then you seem to have understanding right? You aren’t o say anything, and if you do bring in help I will know and you can be guaranteed that your baby’s eighth birthday will be his last!.  
Ok ok Mr. Smyth sobbing continued. There was a crash and another cry of pain.  
Now get out of my site you or I will kill you and your boy! Well we have to see about him!   
I heard the door and a man with sandy brown hair tall and very handsome run out I was shocked still glued to the spot not able to leave how I wish that would of changed but it didn’t   
YOU! I heard it a shout from Mr. Robison he was mad.  
Shit! I whispered under my breath, I turned to walk away I didn’t know what to do I was waned to run but I couldn’t move. Then I felt an arm on mine and I was being dragged, I knew right then by the shaking man and the python grip on my wrist that I might not ever see Kurt again; that I may not see anyone again. I might not come out of this alive it was a scary thought. I was thrown again a wall hard I tried to talk try to get up but then there was a kick to my head the last thing I remember where the words that I spoke, maybe my last I don’t know I’m sorry Kurt I am so sorry I whispered I love you then there was another strike and black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna update at least once a week but need a break after this I was sobbing writing this reading a bit to my freind and telling her what a awful person I am hope you enjoyed it please review!!!


	3. hearing his whispers in the dark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kurt's Folks arrive unknown to Kurt and he has dinner with them and Finn and Rachel he knows something is wrong he just knows but he shrugs it off could that be the mistake that ends the life of Blaine? or is it just whispers in the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I got the next chapter up!! may be more later this week depends on how artsy I feel haha Enjoy!!   
> I DO NOT OWN KURT BLAINE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS NOT CREATED BY ME THEY BELONG TO MR. RYAN MURPHY AND FOX!

I arrived at the restaurant that Rachel worked at exactly at eight like she asked actually I was a few minutes early. I saw her at are normal table in the back and started to walk over there but then saw A familiar face, Wearing plaid looking warn and a lot like myself but older he had lines that showed a hard time, he had a little more color then I have something that I have always been a little jealous of. Alongside him was a woman with brown hair, short and stocky but very motherly looking. She also had the lines of someone who has been through a lot, she smile and waved as I just stared at them until I finally came to my senses.  
Dad! Carol! I exclaimed I didn’t know that you were going to be in town! I was so excited to see them, I ran over and hugged my dad and step mother; but as I pulled out of the hug with my dad and looked him over I stared to get concerned.  
Really is everything ok I asked is your heart ok? What’s going on why are you here? Not that I’m not t happy to see you I finished hurriedly.   
Jeez my dad chuckled cant a man just come see his son just for the hell of it?, he teased It doesn’t have to be an emergency all the time does it he laughed.  
Of course not dad, I was just shocked to see you in New York and in the restaurant of all places.  
Well, my dad answered we just got in and needed a bite to eat Finn talks nonstop about this place and how good the food is so me and Carol thought we would try it out. We kind of hoped that maybe Rachel worked tonight.  
Oh sorry dad she doesn’t I replied seeing my dad’s disappointment and was that confusion? I added but speaking of Rachel she wanted to meet her here for dinner and I am now late. You guys should come I think I see here there glaring and I have a feeling that she is going to give me a big “being prompt is everything” speech so maybe your presence will help that I laughed.  
Carol and Dad followed me as I went to the table. Look who I found wondering about here Rach I joked and I bounced happily. They showed up as a surprise did you know?  
Oh of course not, Rachel smiled lying through her teeth I could tell. Kurt! She exclaimed obviously for a change of subject. You are now ten minutes late you know that…..  
Being prompt is everything I interrupted earing a glare from her. Yes yes I know Rach sorry! Dad and Carol where there and it kind of just distracted are you sure you didn’t know they would be here. You guys never did answer my question!  
Well my dad answered I have a conference again lying through teeth, I knew it but I went along.  
Oh for congress? I didn’t know you were needed in New York?   
Well I am needed everywhere he lied again smoothly though. I had to give him credit I think being a politician really made his lying skills go up, I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing I thought.   
Oh ok I answered and dinner went on, later Finn showed;   
Hey I said why you didn’t tell me are parents would be in town I asked giving him a little but well deserved smack on the arm. I could of got the guest room ready I scowled at Finn.  
I.. Ummm I have to go pee be right back Finn hurried. Now I knew something was up and turned to my dad but he spoke before I could say anything.  
Bud calm down Burt said. Me and Carol kind of like having a hotel room any way more privacy and less stress on you and Blaine speaking of him where is that boy?  
O he had to work late I replied I will see him tonight after dinner here speaking of which what is up Rach I know my parents are here but are you and Finn ok?  
Oh yeah Rachel jumped she was obviously not paying attention and only jumped to the elbow she got from Carol. Blushing profusely yeah where great umm I wanted to ask you to she struggled help me with a part that’s all I know I got Maria and all in school; but there wasn’t much talent she went on sounding like herself now. There is a lot more in New York and even though there is no one more talented than me you are the next best thing she finished quickly taking a drink of her water.   
Oh that’s all I asked confused and wanting to roll my eyes at her Rachelism that came out even through a lie. Umm yeah I don’t understand why we had to have dinner but yeah that’s fine.  
Well I missed you Kurt we never talk any more I hope I don’t always need an excuse to hang out with you Rachel really sounded hurt and I felt horrible.  
No Rach of coarse but she wasn’t listening when do you want to start? I asked. Again she was looking at the door and not listing again I cleared my throat umm is there someone your waiting for? I asked as I took a bite from my salad.   
No Rachel squeaked out.   
Most of the night went like that, until it was closing time the manger came to talk to Rachel in hushed whispers a few times and it defiantly confused me. Finn just went between looking at me and the door this this sad expression like someone kicked his puppy, and my dad and carol where the worse as thy just kept going with conversation I only half listened too.   
Umm well I am just going to go home to bed Dad Carol the bed is still welcome I offered on last time.  
Umm no that’s fine my dad said he sounded strange but I brushed it off as being tired it was a long ride here. I walked out the door, but not before I heard Finn ask what happened, Rachel say something about cold feet and my dad threating to “kick his ass from here to Hong Kong cause he wasn’t going to hurt his baby. No way! I didn’t know what was going on but I could guess and it wasn’t good. I just hoped it wasn’t true. Oh how wrong I was with that hope. I got home and the apartment was dark and empty, it should have been the first sign that something was wrong maybe things would be ok if I would of taken that first damn sign but I didn’t, I thought he is just working late its later then usual but it can happen. I went to the bedroom and frowned a bit Blaine wasn’t in bed there was a eerie and quite with the absence of his snores and something else but I couldn’t point it out. I just shrugged it off and went along my moisturizing routine I climbed into bed again wondering where Blaine was my last comforting thought being he just got held up at work. I could hear him now “sorry babe I love you” as I would reply” I love you too Blaine.” “love you too”, I whispered. Then all went black as I fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good please give reviews of what you think and any ideas you have cause they will help alot def with the writers block I hope this stayed in first person I am super tired so I may have slipped hope you enjoyed it if I dont update the rest of this week next week Mon for sure there will be a new chapter!


	4. Courage to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has no idea where he is and hes scared but he realizes quickly that he isn't alone and there is one thing he needed courage he needs to courage no only to save him self but someone else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys I will keep updating again it might not be tell next week but we will see it is harder to update when I work thirds hope you enjoy!  
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL RYAN MURPHY AND FOX!

Ugg I slowly was coming too, my head felt like it was going to explode and I gave a whimper of pain as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked around and saw that I was in a unfamiliar room in a basement somewhere. The room was filled with blank grey walls; it was eerie, cold and damp. I had no idea what I was doing here or how I got here I tried to stand up but was pulled back. I looked around confused but not for long as I saw that I was chained down to a bed.  
This isn’t good I thought to myself, this isn’t good at all this couldn’t be happening it was just a bad dream. What happened I was confused I was in the office and now I am here, I was panicking I tried to scream but it was muffled, I tried again but nothing; that is when I realized that there was something in my mouth a cloth to keep me quite and it all came back to me. The fight between the lawyer and Mr. Robison, the threat of the child and Kurt, poor Kurt who I was supposed to be proposing to that night, I tried to find his phone but again was tugged by his restraints. Then heard a chuckle then looked up and saw his boss.   
“Didn’t mommy and daddy ever tell you that it was rude to eavesdrop”? He taunted maybe next time you will learn … Well he added if there is a next time, for now I guess you are stuck with me and if you give me any trouble that little fag of yours will have a little visit prayed to him he laughed so Mr. Anderson I can expect only the best out of you right?  
Blaine nodded his head tears going down his face at the way he mentioned Kurt and the threat to hurt him. He loved him he didn’t want anything to hurt him he was supposed to be there to protect him he whimpered at the thought of hat and the pain that was now growing in his stomach.  
“Awww its ok everything will be ok,” Mr. Robison said mockingly “now I’m going to go check on how thing are with our little situation I‘ll be back understand!”  
I just stared at him with tears going down my face in shock, I was stuck I might die and I am in so much pain. I felt more pain as there was a smack to my face.  
“I asked you if you understood are you stupid or something.”  
I nodded my head not knowing what else to do and not really hearing he question.   
“Good” the man replied.   
He left and I just sat there shocked. I had no idea what day it was, or even the time. I hurt and I was scared; all the sudden I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sound. It was small but very distinct it was the cry of a child and it was coming from of all places a piano that was in the room, it was big and dusty I don’t believe I missed it and I don’t believe someone trapped a child in there either. I stared at it as I heard it again it must be the little boy, Mr. Smyth’s boy. It was then that I realized that I needed no we needed to get out of there, it wasn’t just about me anymore there was a little boy’s life that was in stake and I needed to be the hero, I need to get us out back to our loved ones. It was at that thought that I tried once again to get up forgetting that I was tied down, I was pulled back down landing on the bed once again. This was going to be harder than I thought. I breathed as best as possible with the cloth in my mouth and the pain in my stomach it was going to be hard but not impossible. All I needed was courage, those words I gave to Kurt so long ago that is all I need courage everything was going to be all right at least I hope they will.


	5. A phone call can mean nothing or change everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kurt finally decides to look for Blaine by calling him and his office colud it change everything or mean nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS OF GLEE THEY BELONG TO MR. RYAN MURPHY AND FOX

I woke up the next morning to the bright light shining through the window. Uggg! I thought as I turned around to see if Blaine was awake I was met with an empty bed. Confused I crawled out of bed and went out to the living room looking around I saw that the living room and connecting kitchen was empty also. Just as I was walking back to the bedroom, and into the bathroom to check in there when my phone rang.  
Blaine, I answered right away desperately.  
Umm no the voice on the other side said t is you dad.  
Oh I said; disappointment painted in my voice.  
Well don’t sound so excited to talk to your old man his dad laughed.  
Sorry, dad Kurt, said holding back the tears and this time the disappointment too. It's just Blaine isn’t here he never came home last night and I thought Kurt choked out and then sighed I thought you might be him.  
Oh are you sure he just didn’t get called in the office or something  
Yeah, Kurt replied, his bed is still the way it was yesterday and he would of let me know, left a note or something. Dad Kurt said barely holding back the sobs that were sure to come what if he hurt! What if something is wrong what if-?  
Ok shhhh Burt said to his son who was now obviously a complete mess sobbing on the phone. this is what were going to do, he said in a consoling tone you’re going to get off the phone with me and call Blaine ok. Kurt nodded even though his dad couldn’t see him, then his dad continued you are going to call meet me at come to lunch with me a carol at the same restaurant as yesterday and we are all going to laugh at your crazy because Blaine is going to be there ok?  
I stopped and thought about it and started to chuckle at how crazy I must have sounded. Ok dad your right I am a little crazy I guess, I am hanging up now ok? love you  
Love you to bud see ya later.  
Ok, I replied see ya in a bit.  
I hung up the phone with my with my dad and dialed Blaine, it didn’t even ring just went to voice mail. I couldn’t believe it, so I redialed and heard Blaine's voice, but it wasn’t what I wanted it was just his voicemail. I frowned and left a quick Message and hung up I was lost at what to do and was starting to really worry when I finally decided on calling Blains work.  
Thanks for calling the office of Mr. Robison how may we help you today?  
Hi my name is Kurt Hummal my boyfriend Blaine Anderson works there he never came home last night and I was just wondering if maybe he was there I replied.

she went to check  
I was just about to get off ad try calling back thinking I was forgotten when she came back she sounded a little winded and funny like she was scared.  
Umm Blaine isn’t here he left sorry have a good day she said hurriedly.  
The phone hung up but not before I heard what may be the fate of Blaine, my sweet boyfriend. No, it couldn’t be I thought it was just my imagination that’s all. It couldn’t be Blaine was alive he just got lost that’s all that happened, I thought as I tried to calm down but I couldn’t unhear the words that were said, and the gut feeling I had that something was wrong was killing me. I couldn’t breathe the room was shrinking around me slowly and I was fading out the last thing I heard was my name.  
Blaine, I whispered hopefully. The person ran to my side and that is all I remember as everything went black around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I never realized I posted the whole story in one chapter sorry this is a revise also I am working on more but my computer has been broke for a while I am so sorry I promise more will be up soon in the meantime please review and give me ideas thanks!!


	6. Getting back to where we belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to where they belong that is Blaines goal for him and his little freind will it work or will worse happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry that it took me forever to update I have a computer for a bit that my freind let me borrow until she goes home but here is the next chapter and more should be up soon I have 7 chapter written they just need to be typed any way enjoy and please review!!!!  
> I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS IN GLEE THE TRAGEDY THAT WAS THE BREAK UP WOLUD NOT HAVE HAPPENED IF I DO IT IS OWNED BY MR RYAN MURPHY AND FOX UNFORTUNATELY SOMETIMES =(

It was seven in the morning I think at least that is what I heard on the radio. It was the next day, Saturday I was dazed for a minute but when I finally came too I remembered where I was at. I heard a noise in the distance I listened and realized that it was a cry and then I remembered what I had to do. I was working on it late into the night after my… no are captors where finished with me. I could still taste the blood and feel the pain of it all. What my captors didn’t realize is that when they were done with me I got my hands untied. It was easy I guess all the games in the bedroom had more than one benefit after all huh? I heard walking up stairs and knew that Mr. Robison was soon going to be off to work I just had to wait a little bit longer and we could make it out alive but the all the sudden instead of a door slamming from above I heard movement someone was coming down the stairs   
Well well awake already are we? Mr. Robison cooed   
I just stared at him hard, cold. It was all I could do I had to keep the gag in so he didn’t know the plan. I wish I didn’t there was so much I wanted to say so much I wanted to do but couldn’t. We had to get out of here alive I had to keep my temper in check for now.  
Well I’m off to work; he started to go up the stairs but turned around.  
Oh and Mr. Anderson don’t worry about coming into work. Let’s just say the office knows of your leave of absence if that is what we call it. He smiled at me; it was evil like when villains smile because they think they’re going to win. We had to he continued after your thing called all in a hot mess over your disappearance. You better hope he doesn’t investigate more shame to have to kill him too wont it he asked in mock sympathy.  
I kept still and silent I knew I had to I if it was just me it would be a different story but I knew I had another life to save I feared there may be more if I didn’t get out now.  
Look at that already controlling are temper good boy he said walking over to me and patting me on the head I flinched back to get out of this horrible man’s touch he just laughed.   
Now you kids be good and maybe daddy will have a little treat he said laughing as he went up the stairs. A few minute later I heard the door close and a lock click and then in the distance another door and then an engine start.  
Ok I breathed as I heard the car drive away. I got up slowly, my legs where wobbly from disuse and I could feel the fatigue of hunger and dehydration I knew I Had to get out of here fast. I walked slowly and painfully over to the piano it was an older piano, dusty from disuse. I ran my hand over it for a second until I remembered why I came over here in the first place. I opened the piano up and what I saw truly broke my heart. Where the strings usually are there was a small figure, it was a little boy with curly brown hair his expression which should have been peaceful was troubled it was that way for a good reason I thought. Along with that there where many cuts and bruises, and lots of dirt on his face. I could tell from the smell that he had soiled himself more than once there where stains on his khakis that said so.  
I had to decide what to do. Should I wake him up or just lift him out of there? I might startle him, but I knew he probably needed the sleep he was crying and whimpering all through the night. The question however was solved by its self as the boy opened his eyes he stared at me with his bright blue eyes I saw fear as he startled back curling in on himself he started to cry.   
Hey, I whispered not wanting to scare him anymore then he already was. Don’t cry my name is Blaine I am going to get you out of here ok? He just stared back at me with no reply   
Its Ethan right? I tried again he nodded   
Ok Ethan do you think that if I help you out you can walk on your own?  
He still just stared at me with no reply, but then after a bit I saw him nod I reached out and gently lifted him out. He whimpered as I did it and I could tell he was in pain. He was light to, too light and I wondered how long he could have been in there. As I gently put him down he stood for a minute but then he started to fall over I caught him just in time before he hit the ground. He just looked up at me with his blue eyes pleading and sad. Then all the sudden I felt him arms fling around me and he was whispering something I got closer and what I heard broke my heart even more:  
I want daddy please help me. He whispered that over and over again.   
I was speechless I just rubbed my hand in soothing circles on his back my other hand through his hair the way Kurt does when I’m upset.   
Finally I answered his plea I will get us back Ethan I promise, we will be safe soon. It was all I could do not to cry I had to be strong for Ethan for Kurt courage that is what I needed courage. I took a breath in knowing this was going to be hard how hard though I didn’t know until later on that day.


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is going to attempt a escape with Ethan. will it work or will it be fatal??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another chapter out!! yay!! this chapter does have homophobic slurs in it and also has some assault of a child and gun violence if it is a trigger or a bother of any kind please take caution on reading this chapter. Enjoy!!

The next day I woke up to whimpering   
Uggg I groaned in my sleep no quite coherent enough yet to remember where I was that I was not in my apartment with Kurt like I was in my dream all the sudden I heard a blood curdling scream and I jolted awake looking around I noticed that Ethan was not with me in the cell   
Ethan I called getting no reply as I thought.  
No, please I heard coming from just up the stairs please!   
Shut up I heard from a deep voice that must have been from one of the men working for Mr. Robinson followed by a smack.   
Maybe if your dad wasn't such a screw up then you would be at home but I guess that's not going to happen any time soon is it big guy he heard another of the guys say   
I just want to go home Ethan was crying   
No the guy shouted   
All the sudden there was a loud crash followed by the loudest scream I have ever heard cone from a person before too big and pain filled for a kid that was for sure and that is what did it for me I had to stop this before they hurt Ethan or even worse I thought with a shudder   
Hey, dip shits!! I yelled loud enough for them to hear me   
Great now the fag is talking to us I head from one of the guys I think his names Charlie   
I don't know why Mr. Robinson does not just let us kill these pieces of shit its not as if we can let them go any way. They already seen are faces, and know are names and everything the other guys replied. You better watch it down there I heard him yell down. I guess it is time for us to teach him whose boss and where he belongs.   
My stomach dropped at that statement I didn't think about that we where going to die there is no way we can make it out alive all the sudden I heard the doors open it was Charlie and he was getting closer to me. I knew at this point that I needed to do something, I needed to get us out of here and so I did. The first thing that came to mind as he leaned forward to untie my already untied form. I stuck my foot out causing him to lose his balance and fall into the concrete. As he started to get up, I knew that I had the advantage and grabbed him, somehow throwing him in the wall as hard as I can. He didn't get up after that and I knew that I knocked him out temporally so I took that moment to run as fast as I could I ran towards the stairs.   
Is everything ok down there Charlie I heard the other guy say I think his names Richard the fairy isn't giving you trouble is he. Charlie!!   
I heard him getting closer so I ran to a open door at the end of the hall to hide. it looked like I was in a office area of some sorts very similar to the offices at work the first thing I noticed is broken glass lots it looked like it came from a table and then I saw something that made me want to vomit. On the floor was Evan, he was laying still obviously knocked unconscious. He was bruised pretty badly and he was bleeding so much it was hard to tell it was coming from. with out even thinking about it I grabbed him in my arms and looked out for a way to escape there where no windows in this room   
Ok I whispered to a now whimpering Ethan. it's going to be ok, we are going to get out of here I promise.   
I knew there was no way out here, and I had to think quickly so I ran to the door and to another door that looked like a back way out. As I was about to open the door I heard yelling getting closer. I knew from shouts earlier that they realized that I was not in my cell, and now the yells are getting closer and closer. As I started to walk, I staggered the pain in my stomach making it known once again. I knew that I would not make it out here having to carry Ethan.   
Ethan I called listen bud I know that you are hurt but I need you to try and walk on your own can you do that   
Ethan just let out a groan but didn't move in my arms   
Come on Ethan I said desperately come on you have to wake up come on  
All the sudden I saw his eyes open and look around confused   
Blaine?? He asked what's going on why are we not in the cell  
listen I would love to explain but right now I need you to try and walk for me I said panic back in my voice the shouts where now right outside the door and I heard the voice of Mr. Robson with them which means that we needed to leave now or we wouldn't make it  
Come on Evan I whispered so the group did not hear us out there let's go. I put Evan down but had to catch him as his legs once again gave out on him weak from lack of use.   
I knew that I had no choice I was going to have to carry him despite the pain in my stomach. The weakness of my own body from being beat and drugged the last few days so that is what I did. I picked him up opened the door and ran. Just as I heard, someone enter the room behind me. All the sudden I heard a gun shot and swear I felt a bullet barely go past my ear, then another one but his time I wasn't so lucky. All the sudden I felt a searing pain in my shoulder I knew I was shot, but I kept on running.   
I ran reaching some woods and kept running. I knew that I was getting weak and soon was not going to be able to run any more. I knew that it might be a while before I found civilization, but I knew that I had to keep running any way and listening behind for any once coming after us. My arms tighten around a now sobbing Evan, as I tripped almost falling on a branch. Shots where still firing behind me, I wasn't sure but I had a pretty good idea what the fate of the men who let us escape where.  
Its ok Ethan I said its going to be ok we are going to see your dad I promise I said all the sudden I heard a voice and then someone grab me from behind as I tried to struggle out of there arms and keep my arms protectively around Ethan. We came this far, we escaped we weren't going back with out fighting. I wasn't letting this happen.  
Hey I heard someone say hey stop I hit the ground and with a gasp the last thing I saw was Evan fall out of my arms with a cry, a pair of black boots and then nothing all was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter please review and let me know how I am doing I really want to know I love reviews also please let me know if you have any ideas I would love them too thanks!!


End file.
